


Tick. Tock.

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I am so sorry, I cried while writing this, Jenkins/Lits, Team as Family, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, Tumblr request, sorta - Freeform, this is angsty, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: When Ezekiel is kidnapped and tortured by the enemy, it's up to Jenkins to negotiate.





	Tick. Tock.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: "Hi, I was wondering if you would write a fic where Dulaque kidnaps or somehow hurts Ezekiel, and Jenkins, who has a paternal kind of affection for Jones decides that it's been a while since his father saw how dangerous it can be for someone to hurt someone Jenkins cares about."
> 
> I strayed a bit from the prompt but I hope you guys enjoy.

Five minutes. Ticking down, quickly, sharply. Five minutes to be in and out. Impossible some would say. Those people never met Ezekiel Jones. He dedicated his life to speed in times like these. His hands gave him the familiar itch, his chest fluttering with excitement. Ezekiel Jones was about to begin a heist.

Since he had become a Librarian, he was more responsible. Perhaps it’s because he was one of four people the world depended upon when they needed saving from magic. He focused more on missions rather than what exhibits were coming into museums. That didn’t stop him from getting bored, however. It was a boring day; no missions, no extra research, just a day for him to go home and be bored. When he got home he opened his mail slot to collect his things. He rifled through the junk mail until his hands stopped on one particular ad. In bold letters it read:  _ Join us as we travel, city to city, showing of the genuine Holy Grail. _ He was first grabbed by the shiny gold leafing used for the lettering. Then by the words themselves. Certainly can’t be the genuine Holy Grail… could it? He was the best thief in the world, he’d be able to tell. Sure it wasn’t a Clippings Book Mission but it  _ was _ his day off…

***

Ezekiel wasn’t expecting so many people to surround such a cheap looking cup. It was like a dollar store participation trophy. He sighed as he pulled the camera up on his phone, trying to blend in with the crowd of other tourists taking pictures of the Grail. Despite it being a low budget, crappy museum, most museums know his face. A sudden golden twinkle from the ‘Grail’ caught his eye as he circled around the display. From a 45 degree angle it was a plastic cup, but as he walked further it became a glistening golden chalice. He stopped quickly, suddenly seeing around the magical glamour.

“Clever girl.” he mumbled to himself as he stepped closer to the display. He was about to check over the case and see what it would take to nab it, he felt a hard hand lay on his shoulder and hot breath in his ear.

“ _ Ezekiel Jones… _ ” The familiar voice spewed venom into his name. “You are very predictable.” The hand turned him around as he came face to face with him. Dulaque.

“I’m honestly a little impressed that it actually worked.” Morgan purred from the corner. She waved her hands and the people of the room disappeared, leaving only the three of them and the museum displays. “Just a little illusion to make this all seem real.”

“What do you want?” Ezekiel growled, realizing that there was nothing he could do. He suddenly realized that his phone was still in camera mode, so he subtly switched it to video mode and laid it on the display. 

“We have our plans, you’ll discover them in good time. You are simply a tool for something much bigger.” Dulaque smirked. “I see you left your phone on record mode for them to come rescue you. Lady Morgan, shall we give them a show.”

“Of course.” She gave a sickeningly sweet smile and he picked Ezekiel’s phone up and began recording her. “Galahad, there is a reason we chose the Holy Grail. You’ll find us where you were meant to bring the Grail all those years ago. Be prepared to negotiate for his life. Remember that he is simply a mortal and everything we do to him can kill him with ease.” Then Dulaque filmed her approaching the young thief, hands raised, mumbling an incantation to herself.

Ezekiel suddenly felt his air supply cut off as she choked him with magic. He sunk to his knees, hands clawing at his throat, despite knowing it wouldn’t help. His vision was blurring as the pair laughed on, tightening the chokehold. He mustered up his strength to spit out one word. “ _ Help _ .” before passing out from the lack of oxygen.

***

“Where is he?” Eve paced angrily as the rest of the team sat ready to go on a mission, missing a key member. She pulled out her phone to call him, but only got his voicemail again. She veiled her worry with anger. Skipping out on a mission was something old Ezekiel would do, so something must be wrong.

“Can’t you do the ‘find my iphone’ thing?” Jake asked.

“I mean I could but I would need his cloud password.” She answered. Cassandra leapt from her seat and grabbed a small leather book from her bag.

“You can’t tell him I told you this but he gave me a book of all of his passwords and information to memorize just in case anything were to happen to him.” She flipped furiously through the many pages until she found a section about his phone. “Here we go.” She read off the long, complicated password to Eve.

“He’s in the Bartlett Institute and Museum.” Eve told them, confusion lacing through her voice.

“I’m going to kill him. They’re hosting an exhibit with ‘the genuine Holy Grail.’” Jake flicked through the website.

“Doubt it’s the real deal. I have seen the real thing, no museum could contain it.” Jenkins muttered as he walked by.

“He totally went to steal it.” Jake grumbled.

“Alright, here’s the plan: we get him from there and then we go on the mission.” Eve sounded more relieved knowing that he’d probably just gotten caught up in the heist.

***

“Is that…”

“Yup.”

“But I’ve never seen him without…”

“I know.”

They stood in the empty room, surrounded by a collection of cheaply made, fake artifacts. On top the glass was Ezekiel’s phone, but no one was in sight. It was eerie. The air crackled with magic. Cassandra picked up his phone and began scrolling through it.

“There’s this video…” She pressed play and they began to watch.

“This is not good.” Eve shuddered as she watched her youngest charge crash to the ground. She felt numb. She couldn’t get the image of him, whimpering for help before going limp. The worst part being that she had to help the others save the world before even beginning to help him. Luckily, they seemed to want Jenkins to negotiate anyways, and she trusted the knight implicitly. 

They went back to the Annex through the Backdoor and showed Jenkins the video. He paled as he watched them toss Ezekiel aside like a limp doll, challenging the knight to come and rescue him

“‘You’ll find us where you were meant to bring the Grail all those years ago.’” He repeated, mulling over the thought. His expression darkened. “Sarras. It’s been quite a while since my last trip there.”

***

When Ezekiel woke, he couldn’t move. His entire body was in some sort of paralysis spell. He glanced around, eyes still blurry from lack of oxygen,until he saw Morgan and Dulaque watching him with sinister smirks, enjoying tea time together.

“You have to admit, he’s a tough one.” Morgan chuckled. “Despite being so scrawny.” Ezekiel squinted at her, not trusting his own voice to do anything, even if he could speak. “Oh don’t be angry dear, we’ve only just begun. There’s still fun to be had. Don’t worry, you didn’t miss anything.” She snapped her fingers and the spell keeping him from moving dissolved.

“Aren’t you two supposed to not like each other?” He hissed, voice raw from the assault prior.

“That’s ancient history. My Guinevere is long gone and now I’ve moved on. We realized that individually, we had been defeated, more or less, but together we were too strong.” Dulaque explained.

“So you just want to team up to defeat the Library and to do so you needed to hold me hostage to get them to fall into your trap?” Ezekiel laughed. “Mates, you’ve made a crucial error.”

“And what would that be?” Dulaque growled.

“You thought they’d care.” Ezekiel’s tried to say that like it didn’t hurt, because he knew it was true, but it still pained him to admit. “I am a thief in a room full of geniuses. They don’t need me to do their job and they know it. They won’t come.” Suddenly his body was held his the air, by magic. His bones felt like they were shattering, the breath forced out once again, by pain this time. Every part of him was enflamed in a robe of agony. It sapped him of his energy, unable to even scream because everything simply hurt. 

“That’s enough.” A deep voice called from behind.

“I’ll decided that on my own,  _ Galahad _ .” Morgan hissed at him, head turning a full 360 degrees on her neck to face him. “He tried to tell us that you wouldn’t show up. That he was the expendable one. I’m glad that your stupidity proved him wrong.” Ezekiel struggled from above, choking on the raw pain. A drop of blood ran from his nose, the rest of his face hidden in an unnatural pallor.

“Don’t forget about your father.” Jenkins turned quickly to find a sword pointing at him. 

“You should know three things. 1. Ezekiel Jones is not expendable. 2. I am much better with a sword than any other weapon. 3. I don’t negotiate.” Jenkins ripped the sword from his father’s hands and pointed it at his throat. “Release him.”

“If it’s a fight you want, then you shall get it.” Dulaque grabbed a sword from the wall and they began to fight. It was a very equal fight, but after much hacking and slashing, Jenkins had the upperhand. He took his father’s sword and his own and held it against him. Then he hesitated. “You never could do it could you? Finish a fight like a man.” Dulaque jeered.

“Goodbye Lancelot.” Then Jenkins drove his sword through his father’s chest. Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind him, and turned around. Ezekiel’s body was curled into a fetal position as she pelted him with heavy magic, torturing both his body and his mind.

“Choose your next move very carefully because it will be his last.” Morgan’s voice was calm for such a threat. Ezekiel’s eyes were heavily lidded as tears slid past them unintentionally. The pain was simply too much to bear. She dropped him from his position about five feet in the air, but continued the torture, knocking him unconscious.

“What do you want?” Jenkins cried out.

“A trade. You want him to live don’t you?” Morgan smiled.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Jenkins answered quickly. 

“Then let’s make a deal.”

***

The Back Door was kicked open, which caused the rest of the team to jump. 

“Clear a space.” Eve cried out as Jenkins carried in a very bad looking Ezekiel. He was unconscious and looked very haggard and bruised. “What happened?”

“A very powerful torture spell.” Jenkins answered grimly.

“I’ll get a healing potion.” Cassandra scrambled towards his lab, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

“Miss Cillian… it won’t work.” He informed them grimly. “This is specific magic, only this will work.” He pulled out a small blue potion and poured half of it into Ezekiel’s mouth. He turned to the others and for the first time, they had seen real emotion on the old man’s face.

“Jenkins, what’s wrong?” Cassandra searched his face for answers that weren’t there.

“I have lived a very  **_very_ ** long time. I’ve never been so afraid as I am right now. In my years, I’ve met every kind of person, but you are the best of my life. Each of you hold a special place in this building and will be honored for your brave services. Miss Cillian, please remember that life isn’t always fleeting, stop and enjoy what you now have. Mr. Stone, You have talents beyond belief, never hide them again.” Jenkins whispered.

“Jenkins-” Jake started.

“Colonel. You need to be easier on yourself. Things will always happen, but they won’t always be under your control.” The old man cut Jake off as he turned to Eve. “I want him to know that this wasn’t his fault, and that I don’t want him to spend his life being afraid of loving and losing because to love is the only true happiness in life.” He nodded towards Ezekiel.

“Jenkins wait-” Baird tried to stop him.

“It’s been an honor to serve with you.” With that he drank the remnants of the potion. The room filled with a blinding light. Ezekiel’s body quickly patched itself up and his shallow breaths filled with life. Jenkins’ ceased. A trade. Life for life.

Despite of what he had been told, Ezekiel blamed himself everyday. His goal in life was to make Jenkins proud, something he feared he’d never achieve. Everyday was a struggle but like all things, time made it better. Life really is one large clock and each day we tick closer to death. Ezekiel spent his life avoiding being caught by the tock that inevitably followed the tick to become the man Jenkins would want him to be. Perhaps the man would be proud of him after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, please kudos, comment and bookmark. If you have any requests come visit me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com


End file.
